iM your girlfriend for 5 minutes
by Arianna4President
Summary: Freddie sighed again, then he went on his knees " Sam... I'll ask you just once... It's too embarrassing! Will you... will you be my girlfriend for five minutes? "


**Hiiii!**

**Here's my new fanfiction, and I hope you'll like it! :D**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

**Oh, and look for me on Facebook under the name of Arianna4President!**

* * *

" You know, I'm actually kinda surprised you aren't jelous of Carly's new boyfriend "

Sam and Freddie were walking to the Groovie Smoothie while Carly was on a date with her _smoking hot_ new boyfriend, Nate.

Freddie just shrughed " I got over her. I even had a girlfriend " he added, as if this explained everything.

" Whoa, Benson, a _girlfriend_ . I'm impressed " Sam said, pretending to whstle in admiration.

The boy rolled his eyes " You just wish you were her "

" Are you flirting with me? " asked Sam, not disgusted as she thought she would have been.

Freddie was about to answer, when he suddenly stopped at the entry of the local " We can't get in " he ruled.

" And why? "

" Remember the girlfriend we were talking about a few seconds ago? Well, she's inside "

" And... so? " Sam didn't really understand.

Freddie sighed " After she broke up with me I told her I had another girlfriend and if she'll see me with you, she'll belive that... " he suddenly stopped, and his eyes widened when an idea crossed his mind.

" Eh? "

Freddie sighed again, then he went on his knees " Sam... I'll ask you just once... It's too embarrassing! Will you... will you be my girlfriend for five minutes? "

" You're kidding" said Sam, and it wasn't a question.

" Please, I'll do everything you want " he said, regretting it excactly a few seconds later.

Sam smirked " Everything I want, right? Things are getting interesting... If I'll be your girlfriend for five minutes, you'll do my homework for a month _and_ buy me fried chicken whenever I want to? "

" _You_ are kidding " replied Freddie.

" Well, I've got stuff to do, you know, I'm leaving... " Sam smirked.

" Okay, okay, I'll do your homework for a month and buy you fried chichen whenever you want to! "

" Deal " Sam helped him to get off the ground.

" I love you " said Freddie, without realizing, making her blush lightly.

" Sam Puckett blushing? There must be an apocalypse! " he jocked.

She just punched hi on his shoulder.

" Oh! " he protested " You're such a lovely girlfriend "

" I know " Sam made an angel smile.

They walked to the local when Freddie stopped again.

" What now? "

This time it was his turn to blush " Maybe... maybe we should walk hand in hand "

" Or maybe we should not " Sam replied.

" Sa-am " he begged her.

" Fine! Give me your stupd hand! " she gave up.

As soon as they walked in, Freddie greeted Phoebe, his ex girlfriend, with a huge smile.

" Hey Freddie " she greeted him, gelid " and... I don't think I know you " she added, frowning.

" She's Sam " said Freddie quickly " My girlfriend "

He never thought that the words _Sam_ and _Girlfriend_ could have ever been in the same sentence, but as soon as he said it, he realized they looked perfect together.

" Oh " Phoebe looked surprised " Since when are you guys dating? "

" A month " he answered.

" Three weeks " said Sam.

" Three weeks " I said to repair.

" A month "

" A month and three weeks " exclaimed Sam at the end, to save the situation.

Freddie couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

" A month and three weeks, mmm? " asked Phoebe, thoughtful " I'm not really convinced "

" It's not my problem " snapped Sam.

" Uh, I've got an idea! Kiss! "

" What? No! " exclaimed Freddie.

" Why not? " asked Phoebe, with a fake innocent tone " You don't want to kiss your girlfriend? "

In reponse, Freddie turned Sam around to face her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. That was all it needed to feel a spark. He raised his hand and brought in on her cheek, then pressed his lips onto her again. Sam slowly moved on of her arm around of his neck, while she put the other one in his hair. The kiss became always more passionate when their tongues started to battle for dominance.

" Hem... Freddie? I got it, okay? " said Phoebe, hesitant.

The two frenemies didn't seem to her, because the continued kissing, regardless of the world outside.

It was just when they needed to breathe, that they broke apart, just to find out Phoebe walked away.

" Well... that was... " started Sam, breathless.

" Nice? " asked Freddie, breathless as well.

" Yeah, nice... good.. work "

" Thank you, you too " he hastened to say.

The both looked at each other, for an awkward, long while.

" I still hate you " said Sam, trying to break the silence.

" Oh " Freddie was taken by surprised " I hate you too, of course "

" But maybe next time I'd like to be your girlfriend for a bit more time " she smirked, getting closer to him.

" It's not a bad idea " he answered, smirking as well, before pressing her lips onto her again and again.

* * *

**Review, awesome people, review... XD XD**


End file.
